[Patent Document 1] JP 2007-74265 A
There is known a system that includes a portable communication terminal connected to an external communication network as a communication medium. In the system, a content acquired by the portable communication terminal is executed in a different apparatus connected to the portable communication terminal by a short-range communication. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which a content is acquired by using a mobile phone as a terminal, and displaying of information about the content is executed by a personal computer having a large display.
By the way, when apparatuses connected by a short-range communication have equivalent functions as in Patent Document 1, contents are considered to be executed in only one apparatus to reduce power consumption in another apparatus. For example, when a connection party of a portable communication terminal is an in-vehicle apparatus, the portable communication terminal is used only as a communication medium to acquire a content from an external communication network while the connection of the portable communication terminal to the in-vehicle apparatus has been established. The acquired content is executed in the in-vehicle apparatus. Therefore, when power of a vehicle is turned off or when a user gets out of the vehicle, a short-range communication between the portable communication terminal and the in-vehicle apparatus is released to thereby stop the execution of contents.
However, for example, when a content such as the so-called Internet radio and music delivery is being executed, some users want to continue executing the content on their portable communication terminals after getting off the vehicles. In that case, in the above structure, the user may need to operate the portable communication terminal after leaving the vehicle to reboot an application program and to acquire a desired content again, reducing the convenience.